The present invention generally relates to creating and manipulating layers on a user device, and, more particularly, to creating and manipulating layers using user touch gestures.
Virtual objects, such as documents, images, spreadsheets, tables, etc., may be displayed on a user device (e.g., smartphones, tablet devices, laptops, and desktop computers). User devices may include touch screens via which a user may provide input for scrolling through a window, image, document, spreadsheet, webpage, application, and/or other virtual object (e.g., using a “swipe” gesture). For example, a user may use touch gestures (e.g., swipe gesture) to scroll left, right, up, down, diagonally, etc. to reveal additional sections of an image, document, or spreadsheet that may not currently be displayed on the user device. Also, a user may use touch gestures (e.g., “pinch” gestures) to zoom in or out on a virtual object displayed on the user device.